


Questions

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, in a kind of 'better to die than be killed' sort of way, nothing happens they just talk about it, so like... very blunt and frank conversation about suicide, this is dark i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What would be better: death or rehabilitation?"</i> </p><p><i>"Kobra, what the fuck?"</i> </p><p>Sometimes Kobra asks really morbid questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from, but I like the idea of Kobra being somewhat morbid. They're all surrounded by death all the time, at least one of them is bound to be. 
> 
> This was written really quickly, so it probably sucks.

"What would be better: death or rehabilitation?" Kobra asked suddenly, on one of those rare days when everyone was lounging around the diner. 

Poison flipped over from his spot on the couch so he could face his brother. There was imprint from the pillow on his cheek and his hair was sticking up wildly. "Kobra, what the fuck?" 

Kobra shrugged, as if that would make the question he just asked alright. "I was just thinking." 

Jet watched curiously from the booth, not intending to contribute. He had nothing to say about the matter. 

"Death." Ghoul answered, surprising all of them. 

They turned to face him - he was sitting on the floor surrounded by a bunch of miscellaneous supplies that all of them knew were dangerous in his hands. 

Ghoul looked up, catching their stares. "What?" 

Kobra motioned for him to continue. 

Ghoul huffed, putting down the water bottle and tinfoil. "I would rather die than be sent to a rehab center. I'm not letting Better Living fuck me up more than I already am." 

"Fair point." Kobra nodded. Then he paused and asked, "Are you sure you should be doing that in the middle of the dinner?" 

Ghoul looked down at his homemade explosives. "Probably not." 

"Huh." Kobra turned back to Poison. "So?"

Poison blinked at him. All he wanted was sleep. "So, what?" 

"Death or rehabilitation?" 

Poison sat up, rubbing his cheek. "I don't know, man. I'll probably try to find a way to escape." 

"But if you can't?" 

"Why the fuck are you so stuck on this?" 

Kobra shrugged again, this time looking almost helpless. "I don't know. I just-" He shook his head. "I don't know." 

Poison sighed, motioning Kobra to sit with him on the couch. When Kobra did, Poison wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"If I'm captured and it doesn't look like there's a way for me to escape, I'll wait for someone to rescue me. If nothing happens after that, then I'll kill myself before BLI can change me again." 

Kobra seemed to relax, though no one realized beforehand that he was tense. "Okay." He said, almost to reassure himself. He nodded, trying to get out the other words he couldn't seem to form. 

Poison nodded along with him, before playfully shoving him back off the couch. "You ask morbid fucking questions. Now let me sleep." 

Kobra laughed. "Okay, okay, sorry." 

Ghoul and Jet pretended that they didn't hear the exchange. After a while, they all just pretended like the entire conversation didn't happen.


End file.
